


Dark Secret

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Past Abortion, Toddy know each other, anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Mi interpretación de como debería ser la escena centrada en Teddy Altman hablando con Ben Warren en el 16x10.
Relationships: Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren mention, Teddy Altman/Henry Burton past
Kudos: 2





	Dark Secret

Cada una de las personas que hoy había estado trabajando en el incidente ocurrido en Joe`s estaba exhausto. Ben Warren había quedado atrapado en aquel caos, aunque no resulto herido, pero aquello le hizo quedarse en el epicentro del problema, aunque recordaba el shock inicial no solo por aquel coche incrustado en la fachada del bar, si no por la noticia que horas antes habían tenido él y Miranda. 

Ahora esperaba pacientemente poder sacar a Miranda del hospital y conseguir que descansará, ante la desesperación inicial que sintió al pensar que no podría convencerla de ir a casa simplemente apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas terminando por llevarse las manos a la cara y cerrando los ojos intentando auto convencerse de que todo iría bien. Ni cinco minutos después en la silla de su lado se sentó alguien, pensó en quitarse las manos de la cara, pero pensó que sería alguien que tampoco quería hablar o simplemente necesitaba un momento como él. 

Ben...-Comenzó Teddy dejando la mano sobre su hombre- sois tú y Miranda, estaréis bien. 

Ben alzó la vista para encontrarse con Teddy- Esta vez creo que no, Teddy. 

¡Oye! -Dijo llamando su atención a la par que apretaba cariñosamente su hombro.- Necesita tiempo, es Miranda, piensa que puede llevarlo todo ella, que no necesita ayuda y que está bien, pero está aterrada. Así que trabaja y trabaja -La rubia suspiro- pero podrá con ellos, somos su familia. 

Estaba tan feliz, lo estábamos. Y ahora, simplemente...-No termino la frase solo dejo caer la cabeza de nuevo contra una de sus manos- 

Ahora todo lo que habías planeado, la ilusión e incluso las ganas se han ido. Es como si estuvieras perdida -Cuando mas hablaba Teddy, mas baja y rota se volvía su voz, incluso perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte como estando en otro lugar y momento-

Ben buscó su mirada perdida cuando ya no habló mas, de la nada entrelazo su mano haciendo que la rubia se encontrarán con su mirada.- Teddy….-Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron pudo ver como los ojos de Teddy ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas y a la vez el pánico ante lo que había dicho- ¿Tú..? ¿Lo siento? -Ben no sabía nada de aquello que estaba insinuando la rubia, lo único que supo es que Teddy se fue a Alemania y luego volvió, oyó algún comentario suelto entre Callie y Miranda sobre que estaba perfecta, pero le costaba mantener el contacto por todo lo que perdió por culpa de este hospital, pero ahora parecía que la rubia no hubiera mantenido un contacto fijo con sus ex compañeros por algo mas que solo la muerte de su marido. 

Ella negó lentamente mientras Ben apretaba ahora su mano con cariño y ella parpadeaba intentado mantener las lagrimas dentro- No es sobre mi -Ella acarició su mano con los dedos- Además estoy bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo. -Ella le dio una sonrisa llena de valentía falsa- Te necesita y tú a ella, necesitáis hablar de como os sentís. E incluso ir al psicólogo, a veces necesitas a alguien externo a tu vida que te recuerde que no es tu culpa -Teddy intento ignorar el nudo en su garganta mientras hablaba- No os rindáis, por favor. Merecéis ser felices y no esto -Dejo salir un suspiro haciendo que un par de lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ben soltó su mano para envolverla en su abrazo, ambos se abrazaron fuerte durante lo que parecieron segundos pero fue una eternidad, dándose fuerza el uno al otro. 

Cuando ambos se hubieron separado, Ben dejo ambas manos en los hombros de Teddy -¿Lo sabe Owen…? 

Teddy se encogió bajo sus brazos para luego simplemente negar- Al hombre que se opone al aborto y que lo ve como un sacrilegio -Salió con amargura- No, aunque le llame pero supongo que en aquel momento no era una opción. -Se mordió el labio-

Siento oír eso, siento oír que tuviste que superarlo sola. -Le dio un masaje en los hombros- Y mucho mas saber que soy el único que lo sabe. 

Teddy bajo la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, luego le volvió a mirar- Se lo conté a alguien que sabía que no me juzgaría- Ante aquello Ben miro hacía el grupo de médicos que estaba arremolinado en la entrada de urgencias, y observo como Koracick parecía absorto en su conversación con Catherine Fox pero su mirada buscaba la escena. 

Entonces lo comprendió, se lo contó a Tom Koracick. Todos en el hospital tenía una opinión formada de aquel hombre, incluso Miranda, la que en los últimos meses dijo que había llegado a empatizar con el hombre e incluso le admito al propio Ben que entendía porque Teddy se fijo en él y que ojala se dieran cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

¿Te quedas conmigo mientras viene Miranda? -Sabia que en el fondo estaba cambiando de tema pero no quería que Teddy pensara que la avergonzaría o incluso que le diría algo por decidir a quien contarle su perdida, así que decidió no hablar de ello-

Por supuesto -Ambos se volvieron a sentar de manera recta en la silla, entrelazando su manos dándose apoyo – Miranda me tendrá ahí para lo que necesite. 

¿Sabes que te matará por no haberla llamado? -Ben la miro de reojo mientras Teddy soltaba una leve risa mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la fría pared-

Lo se y diré que incluso estoy preparada para que me grite -Suspiro con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos momentáneamente, para terminar apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del contrario. Ambos se quedaron allí esperando a Miranda, una mujer que notaba una pesadez menor en su interior al sacar un secreto oscuro y un hombre que veía luz al final del túnel respecto a su futuro y su matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto solo es una interpretación, probablemente esto no se acerque siquiera a los que realmente ocurra cuando vuelva Grey´s el próximo 23 de enero, pero creo que nos merecemos algo más de Teddy que solo ser un interés amoroso de Owen Hunt.


End file.
